warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Talos Valcoran
Talos Valcoran, called the Soul Hunter, is a former Apothecary who became the Sergeant of the 1st Claw (Squad) of the 10th Company of the Night Lords Traitor Legion. Talos suffered from prophetic visions, much like his "martyred" Primarch Konrad Curze. These visions were debilitating and occurred randomly and without warning, but they were a great boon to his Night Lords warband and a sought-after commodity amongst those who seek power. His dark gift made him valuable to both the leader of his warband, who was known as The Exalted, and to the Warmaster Abaddon, the leader of the fractious forces of the Chaos Space Marines within the Eye of Terror. Talos was subject to the manipulations of his immediate superior, as well as those of the powerful Abaddon, which placed him and his warriors in mortal danger time and again. History Shortly after the Night Haunter had reunited with the Emperor of Mankind and departed his homeworld of Nostramo to take part in the Emperor's galaxy-wide Great Crusade, Talos Valcoran was recruited into the VIII Legion from Terra. He served the Night Lords Legion as an Apothecary within the Night Lords' 10th Company throughout the Great Crusade and during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, willingly following his gene-father into treason against the Emperor. Talos' meteoric rise within the ranks of the Legion eventually allowed him to claim a place within the Night Haunter's inner-circle. Following the death of Konrad Curze at the hands of the female Callidus Assassin known as M'Shen after the death of Horus, Talos disobeyed his Primarch's last order and was the first to hunt the Imperial Assassin in the name of righteous vengeance. This is how he earned his sobriquet the "Soul Hunter" as had been prophesied by his Primarch before his death: "One soul. You will hunt one shining soul while all others turn their backs on vengeance." Talos ignored his Primarch's last orders to leave his Assassin be and began the relentless pursuit of M'Shen, whilst the rest of his fellow Night Lords wept for their gene-father, following his final orders and not pursuing his killer. Though his fellow Legionaries tried to dissuade Talos from his chosen path, he remained committed to his revenge. It was only after the discovery that the Imperial Assassin had stolen several of the Primarch's possessions, including the Corona Nox, ''the "Crown of Night", a symbol of leadership for the Night Lords Legion, that the rest of the Legion eventually joined in the hunt. Talos had no care for the Night Lords' relics, he only burned for vengeance for his father's death. The Soul Hunter pursued the Assassin from the Night Lords' base of operations on Tsagualsa across the galaxy. Eventually, Talos achieved his oath of vengeance and brutally disemboweled and mutilated M'Shen. Death Like the rest of 1st Claw, Talos died upon Tsagualsa when he and the The Exalted's warband returned there to try and rebuild their Legion's depleted numbers. While in hand to hand combat with the Void Stalker, Talos sacrificed himself to kill the Void Stalker using Krak-grenades. His gene-seed somehow remained intact despite the damage done to his body by the explosion, and Variel harvested Talos' gene-seed to ultimately create the new prophet of the Night Lords. His sacrifice is deeply respected amongst the members of the VIII Legion. Personality Talos' view of the Chaos Gods is very similar to that held by many of the other members of the Night Lords Traitor Legion. Quite simply, Talos does not accept the Chaos Gods as his own, nor does he think highly of those that accept their corrupting power. This is exemplified in his interaction with his superior, a Chaos-mutated Astartes named the Exalted and his slavering, Khorne-worshipping comrade, and the disdain in which he approaches them. Finally Talos' has an affection for his Legion serfs that is quite unexpected for a Chaos Space Marine. But then nothing about the Night Lords has ever fit preconceived stereotypes. Wargear Talos wields an ancient Power Sword named ''Aurum, a holy relic that once belonged to the Blood Angels Chapter . Forged during the Emperor's Great Crusade when it had barely taken its first tentative steps into the stars, this venerable blade was forged for one of the Blood Angels Legion's first heroes. The sword later came into Talos' possession centuries later after he murdered Aurum's heir. By possessing such a sacred relic, Talos and his company of fellow Night Lords are constantly harassed by the Blood Angels who have attempted to reclaim this holy relic from the traitorous Night Lord. Talos finds the Blood Angels' attempts to reclaim the sword highly amusing, but has become disillusioned by the number of times that he has had to slay those amongst his fellow Night Lords who wished to possess this mighty blade. Talos makes use of the Bolter once carried by his Battle-Brother Malcharion, the former Captain of the Night Lords' 10th Company, who is now a Chaos Dreadnought. Sources *''Lord of the Night'' (Novel) by Simon Spurrier *''Night Lords Novel Series:'' **''Hammer & Bolter'' 11, "Shadow Knight" (Short Story) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Soul Hunter'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden **''Void Stalker'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Fear The Alien'' (Anthology), "The Core" by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Throne of Lies'' (Audio Book) Category:T Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:V